Robbie Malik
| aliases = | continuity = Being Human | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Boston, Massachusetts | known relatives = Samid Malik (father) Rena Malik (mother) Sally Malik (sister) | born = | died = 2014 | 1st appearance = "What's Blood Got to Do With It?" | final appearance = | actor = Jesse Rath }} Robbie Malik is a minor character featured in the North American version of the supernatural drama series Being Human. Played by actor Jesse Rath, he first appeared in the season three episode, "What's Blood Got to Do With It?". Biography Robbie Malik is the younger brother of Sally Malik and the son of Samid and Rena Malik. Robbie was always a troublemaker with no real direction or focus in his life. He once got suspended from school for stealing nitrous from a chemistry lab and selling it on the black market. Robbie wasn't even emotionally vested in his own sister's death in 2010 and did not attend the funeral, though the reasons behind this are unknown. In 2013, Robbie learned that his family still owned the property at 3638 Mayford in Boston, which had previously been occupied by Sally and her ex-fianc Danny Angeli. The current tenants were a vampire named Aidan Waite and three werewolves named Josh Levinson, Nora Sargeant and Erin Shepherd. Unbeknownst to Robbie at the time, Sally had been resurrected from the dead and had once again taken up residence at the house that she once haunted as a ghost. Robbie introduced himself to Aidan and Josh under the pretense that his father had made him the new property manager and landlord of the building. This was all a scam however to get rent money from the tenants. Samid Malik no longer had any interest in the property. One of the restrictions governing Sally's resurrection was that she was to have no contact with anyone from her past, or else they would die. Sally had an accidental encounter with Robbie later the following day. She told him that she had faked her death to get out of her complicated relationship with Danny. In order to lift the curse so that Robbie would not be fated to die, Sally bartered her soul with the witch Donna Gilchrist. After doing so, Donna assured her that Robbie would remain safe. Robbie had no idea about his recent brush with death. Once his cover identity as a landlord was exposed, he told Sally that he had something going on in Florida and was going to relocated. Sally didn't care. She was just happy that her brother was no longer in danger. She gave him a hug and sixty dollars and wished him well. Being Human: What's Blood Got to Do With It? Notes & Trivia * * Although he was introduced in "What's Blood Got to Do With It?", the character was actually first referenced in "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". * Robbie Malik was friends with Trent Harris, a young man whom Sally inadvertenly killed as a result of her curse. * Not only is Robbie the younger sibling of Sally Malik, but actor Jesse Rath is also the younger brother of Sally's protrayer, Meaghan Rath. See also External links References ---- Category:Being Human (2011)/Season 3 characters Category:Being Human (2011)/Season 4 characters Category:2014 character deaths Category:Characters who are electrocuted